Sakura Mizrahi
Sakura Mizrahi is the mentally disabled deceased daughter of Juli and Joachim Mizrahi. Sakura was also the model for MOMO Mizrahi, who was created to act as a link between Sakura's mind and the world so that Sakura could communicate. Other Realians, like the 99-Series Kirschwassers and the Durandal's 100-Series have been partially modeled off of her as well. Biography At a very young age, Sakura came down with a disease that shut down her central nervous system. A congenital brain defect, it was described as "Hypersensitivity to the synchronicity of the U.M.N." and implies that somehow her mind had connected to the mysteriously mentioned Upper Domain, which manifested as a sort of autism which prevented her from interacting with others, though she appeared to be capable of basic motor functions and was still able to perceive the outside world. Sakura was mute and unable to speak. Sakura was sent to the Yuriev Institute to undergo some special tests and treatment and hopefully cure her illness. During these tests, Dmitri Yuriev's U.R.T.V units dived into Sakura's subconscious domain and cleared the U.M.N. and U-DO pulses that seemed to resonate within her mind. The boys made a mistake with their coordinates and ended up materializing in her closet. After breaking down the closet door because Albedo became frightened of the dark, the three stumbled into her bedroom and woke Sakura, a projection of inner self that could respond to them and talk. When Rubedo tried to push his brothers back into the closet so they could leave and reenter her consciousness correctly, she spoke, surprising the trio and herself as they could hear her voice, and began to cry of joy. She and the boys talked for a short while, and she told Rubedo to tell her mother, who could not dive into her daughter's consciousness, that she loved her, and the boys left. Rubedo described Sakura as a "carefree tomboy" to Juli. It was during these tests that Sakura fell in love with him. Sakura is one of Rubedo's deepest personal connections. Rubedo promised Sakura that he would take care of MOMO for her. Unfortunately, Albedo began to despise Sakura because he perceived that she was stealing his brother away from him. Death According to Xenosaga I & II, during the Miltian Conflict, Sakura died by sacrificing herself to save Albedo, from what is yet unclear, possibly U-DO. The incident happened when no one else was around. Albedo told Rubedo that he killed Sakura himself in the hope that he would become emotionally unstable enough to use the Red Dragon Mode and in turn, kill him. Xenosaga Episode II Prior to Jr. confronting Albedo Piazzolla, his formerly conjoined twin brother, Albedo creates a flashback which features Sakura being abused by a young Albedo. The following surge of anger triggers Jr.'s "Red Dragon Mode" and initiates a personal battle between the two U.R.T.V. units. After Jr. defeats Albedo, he becomes confused and upset. However, an incarnation of Sakura appears and comforts him, but her image is quickly replaced by chaos. It is possible that this incarnation of Sakura was an illusion created by chaos to assist Jr. Theme * Sakura's Theme (Piano Version) * Sakura's Theme (Simple Vocal Version) * Sakura's Theme #4 (Gentle Strings Version) Quotes * "Ah, you guys... Wait! You guys... You can hear why I'm saying? I'm... I'm so happy you came." * "I hear my dad is researching treatment for me, too. He's making a Realian that's a lot like a human, and he's gonna make it so my senses are always linked up with it. That way, I won't have to make my mom sad anymore." * "Don't say that. You're not a weapon. You're a wonderful boy." * "Hey, Rubedo. I have a favor to ask of you. My little sister is gonna be born soon. She's kind of different from a normal sister, I mean, my mom won't be giving birth to her, but... My mother and sister... I want you to look after them for me, okay?" * "Were you really that weak, Rubedo? That's not the Rubedo I know. Get up, Rubedo. There are people waiting for you. Don't let them down now. Remember... remember the promise that you made me?" * "That's right, Rubedo. That's the Rubedo that... that I love." Gallery Sak.png|Sakura's first appearance. Sakura.png|Sakura's first appearance. SakJr.png|Sakura and Rubedo. RubedoSakuraKiss.jpg|Sakura kisses Rubedo. SakuraEn.png|Sakura in the Encephalon. Vlcsnap-2011-05-05-18h14m53s109.png|Albedo beating up an illusion of Sakura. RuSa.png|Sakura and Rubedo in the anime. Kiss.png|Sakura kisses Rubedo. Arty2.jpg|Rubedo and Sakura. Arty3.jpeg|Jr., MOMO and Sakura. Mizrahi, Sakura Category:Episode II characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased